Safari
Safari is a Good Browser. Appearance Hooded: She wears a light blue hood and a light blue gown with a light blue raindrop on her sternum. She has one eye, no nose and a quiet frown. Her appearance might look like a grim reaper. Unhooded: She has a light blue curly hair. She wears a dark blue vest with a raindrop on her sternum and blue trousers. She is barefoot. Personality Safari is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Opera's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Chrome. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation, as she came to the conclusion of NET's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. This trait is also shown in "Browser Heist" when Safari is able to quickly come up with a plan to enter The Zoo undetected. Safari usually appears cold and distant to others, a trait that is mostly reflected by Chrome. This is because she possesses precognition and can see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown in "The Motel", she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Opera, who lives in the moment and is more open about her emotions. Safari's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. But between Opera and Safari, she is also shown to be more social, willing to start a conversation with Opera about her thoughts about the Earth (shown in "What's The Answer"). When in a confusing and distressing situation, she lets out more emotion contrasted to Opera, as Chrome's left eye begins crying in the episode: "Too Many Birthdays". This also causes her to figuratively and literally freeze up as ice begins to encase her and she is unable to move or think as seen in both What's The Answer and That All It Is. In "Hit the Dragons", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Operas threw the cricket hard, Safari managed to hit it by freezing the bat, while screaming with determination. She also shows a light, flirty side around Opera that distracts her from the cricket game. Unique Abilities * Night Vision: She can see in pitch black. * Cryokinesis: Safari has the power of ice. * Levitation: She can levitate and hover in the air. * Enhanced Speed: She has an ability to run even faster. Fusions * When fused with Opera, they form Google Chrome. * When fused with Opera and Mozilla Firefox, they form Yandex. * When fused with Opera and Internet Explorer, they form Vivaldi. * When fused with Opera, Mozilla Firefox, and Internet Explorer, they form Avant Browser. Trivia * Safari is a web browser developed by Apple based on the WebKit engine. * A Windows version, now discontinued, was available from 2007 to 2012. * Safari is based on an icy-blue mollusk creature who covered in blue cloak. Category:Browsers Category:Mac Category:Windows Category:Good Browsers